Asgardian Ambition
by Stephanie MRV
Summary: Hermione stumbles upon an Asgardian and grabs the chance to know more about the other realms. The good girl we knew of is gone and in her place is an ambitious woman who makes her own destiny. A one-shot. HEA Eventual Loki/Hermione


**A one-shot of Hermione meeting Asgardians. IT just came to me and i wrote it in a few hours so if there are mistakes im sorry. I just decided to go ahead and get it out of my mind and post it. I wish there were more of this crossover out there but i am glad i could contribute to this someway.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the franchises of Thor and Harry Potter. I wish i did but sadly i dont.**

* * *

She couldn't believe she was doing this. No, scratch that, yes she could. The thrill of breaking the rules and breaking free of the mold so many have tried to shove her back in over the years felt good. She carefully maneuvered her 'captive' through the halls of the hospital and into a darkened alley a few buildings away. She grabbed onto his hospital gown and apparated away. The man landed on the ground painfully as she lost control of the levitation charm she had on him. She winced in sympathy but simply shrugged it off and entered her tent then erected better wards. She was tired but triumphant. She couldn't believe what her diagnostics were telling her. Here was a real life Asgardian. He however seemed to be more mortal than she had first thought. It didn't matter. She cared more for his knowledge rather than his mortality.

* * *

UGH! She wanted to bash his head in. He was stupid. Completely stupid. He was a true Gryffindor if she ever saw one. Sure she got some knowledge from him but it was clear to her she wouldn't get anything of substance from him at all.

She sighed.

It didn't matter. Hopefully staying by his side would yield better results later on. Who knows, he may be able to take her to Asgard with him one day.

* * *

He was perfect.

She caught him sneaking into her tent when one of her alarms tripped. It instantly trapped his projected image within making it impossible for him to return. She chose to make him wait an hour before she revealed herself. She could only guess this was Loki. The God of Lies and Mischief. A true Slytherin if she ever saw one. She would be beyond careful with him.

* * *

To say that his royal prissiness was upset would have been an understatement. Oh he never raised his voice or lost his calm façade but the fire in his eyes was unmistakable. It didn't matter, Snape had prepared her for that. She played her part as he played his. She discovered his game quickly. Oh it was masterful. She knew how to play them now. Brothers. Obviously if the legends are true Loki was adopted and either didn't know or was ignoring it. He had magic like her and loved knowledge. She saw his eyes spark to life when she showed him her magic by manipulation the wards. He wanted to know more. She decided to push them against each other. She doubted she would need to put in much effort.

* * *

She was right. It was easy. Thor was too easy to manipulate. He reminded her of a combination of Harry and Ron without the annoying factor. She did feel fonder of him but in the end Loki was more her speed. A small voice in the back of her head told her it was wrong for her to be obsessed with a man who was a combination of all the worst men in her life but she cast it aside. She knew it was wrong but she didn't care. She needed something new in her life and a God was new. A small part of her wanted to see if she could get pregnant with a demigod but she squashed it. She didn't know if he could read her mind so she would not have those thoughts swimming in the surface. She decided to focus on the brothers themselves more and maintain the careful balance she had crafted.

* * *

Thor had regained his powers. She had to admit. He was much more interesting now. She wanted to pour over the runes on the hammer but restrained herself. She didn't think an epic battle with a secret government agency would be so epic but he was protecting them both from being taken and she appreciated it so she didn't complain. She moved them away as soon as she could after she got under cover of a building. She would bet satellites would be looking for her now. She made sure to send a letter to both the American and British ministries explaining what was happening.

She made sure to apparated them to a magical location as soon as she could. A few choice words and suggestions to Loki on his next visit and she and Thor were coming to Asgard. She made sure to show her excitement to meet Loki and his mother. She didn't know if she could trick the queen but she would do her best to project sincere emotions and thoughts once she went to Asgard. She would not screw up the opportunity.

* * *

She gazed out her balcony as she caressed her wrap. It was made of fine silk from Vanaheim. She still couldn't believe how much her life had changed. She still remembered when she first arrived in Asgard. Thor had been so enthusiastic to introduce her to everyone that he failed to notice the looks she received from his friends and subjects. She didn't. She immediately hit it off with Queen Frigga and spent most of her time with her. She made sure to spend time with both brothers equally as well. Her biggest challenge was meeting King Odin once he woke up. He was a surly man who did not like her at all. The feeling was mutual.

A blind man could see the blatant favoritism between his sons and even though Thor caused a war he was still welcomed with open arms. One sympathetic look towards Loki filled with understanding was all it took for him to look at her differently. That Queen Frigga saw it too was the icing on the cake. She however knew she could not stay there forever. A mere month after being there she told them she needed to return. After all she left quickly and without explanations. She would leave on her own terms before being kicked out or 'asked' to leave by Odin. No matter how much his own family liked her she would not push him. He was still in power. She made sure to express her feelings of regret to leave to Frigga and wished for a way to talk to her. The Queen in her desire to see her youngest son happy made an impulsive decision and thought her how they 'projected' themselves across realms. Hermione had a hard time containing the manic glee that was bubbling inside of her at this new knowledge but managed it. She swore to keep in contact with them and to send them care packages with whoever visited Midgard.

With a very reluctant farewell Hermione was transported to a deserted area in the mountains and after cleaning up the runes left behind she apparated to the nearest Ministry. To say that the place was in an uproar was an understatement. The fact that the Norse gods exist was earth shattering. The fact that she went there and spent time there was even bigger. All departments and government officials wanted to speak to her but none more than the Department of Mysteries. She made sure to call Kingsley and Harry to be by her side. She did not want to be taken just for her information.

When she refused to reveal much about her trip naturally people were upset. She was never more grateful for her Mental Shields as they were tested constantly. Thankfully she got those people either thrown in jail or fined. Coming back with an Asgardian necklace did not help her as well since everyone wanted to see it or touch it or just examine it. Asgardian gold was purer than gobbling gold. Her troubles with the goblins ended when she mentioned casually to a reporter that she declined more gifts since she could not safely guard them on earth unless she wished to create her own vault guarded by a dragon, manticore, Cerberus and Griffin just to keep her treasures from Asgard safe. Her previous problems with the goblins were solved overnight after that and she kept her gifts from Asgard in her new upgraded vault. She made sure to add other enchantments of her own creation and some she was thought by the Queen herself to make sure not even the goblins could get at the treasures.

Her fame had grown overnight to even higher than Harry ever had after the war. She was praised and hated by some of the oldest families around the world for the privilege of going to another realm. Hell, even Draco Malfoy wanted to get closer to her since her return. She could see through his attempts which obviously were being influenced by his father but she always kept him at arm's length. She made sure that the ones who benefited most were the muggleborns. She told them how if she hadn't been in the states embracing the magical community there she would have never have felt the strong magical backlash of the bifrost opening. Many of them left to the states and upon seeing a better treatment for themselves left altogether to live there or brought back the ideas.

It was months of constant projections and care packages when she finally made the move to accept Lokis courting. Thor was crushed but Frigga was over the moon. She wanted love for her youngest after their relationship became estranged from the truth coming out. Odin was not pleased but let it go in order to not push his son further away and out of gratefulness that she hadn't chosen Thor. Two years of a long distance relationship and a few trips in between when Hermione agreed to Marry Loki in a ceremony were her closest family and friends would attend. They would hold it on Earth since she did not want to have the privilege of going to Asgard to just anyone. Yes, she was selfish.

After she became Lokis wife she ate the golden apples of the Gods and embraced her new immortal life.  
She visited Midgard quite frequently in the beginning. She didn't not wish to miss out on the lives of her friends much but as they aged and died she visited less and less. She was a living legend on Midgard. A heroine in her own right and then a goddess later. She ensured to publish a book with her life story written by her hand published to the masses so they could know her life. It also prevented those like Skeeter from ruining her reputation through time. She kept the original copy and only five books with extra content were written as well and were given to private collectors. Those copies were coveted by all. One copy went to the goblins and was written in Asgardian by her since she knew they would appreciate it better that way. It was kept in the Directors personal Vault. The second copy went to the Potter family written in English by her and was enchanted by her to never leave the vault or be copied. Only those of Potter Blood could even read it. She made sure Harry followed the family blood magic ritual to ensure it and would be destroyed should the Potter line die out. The fact that it wouldn't be possible for Ginny to read it let alone get any information from Harry or her descendants was a final 'fuck you' to the little ginger from Hermione for all of those insults she received. The third copy was given to Hogwarts and was magically tied to the wards of the school to once again never be stolen or copied and to be destroyed should the wards fail. The only people who could read the book would be tested by the magic surrounding it and had to be judged worthy to see all the extra secrets the book held. It became legend in the school to try and read the book. Those who did were revered. The fourth copy was secretly buried with her parents. She could at least give them that. She made sure it could never be taken from its final resting place with her parents. The fifth and final extended copy went to the magical university in Stockholm, Sweden. Where once again the same enchantments from Hogwarts applied.

She liked to go down to Midgard from time to time in disguise to see how the world changes. Loki likes to go with her as well from time to time. He does not like to leave her side for long. She hopes to have him this devoted to her as time goes on. It may also help that many men try to seduce her from him even as his wife but that is neither here nor there.

She was a princess now. She didn't need to be Queen one day to be happy. Sadly she could see that her husband was determined to be king. She would be sure to emphasize the relief of being able to relax more since Thor had the pressure of ruling one day and for now they could do as they please. She would mention later when Midgard was in dire need for a ruler for them to move there. She could see the need coming. They were overpopulated and in desperate need for guidance. She would save the magical first. They were more important. They were her people after all. She would also need an army and who better than them. Ensuring their loyalty through oaths and ensuring they never inbred again would boost the magical population to the majority in a few centuries. She would make sure of it.

She didn't need to be Queen to be happy, but she wouldn't say no to it.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot. Dont forget to follow, fav and review.**


End file.
